Home
by Raphadelia the Adventuress
Summary: After capturing a princess of Blooper Tides, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr receive more than they'd hoped for. Meanwhile, tensions begin to rise in the Blooper Kingdom, and a warrant is placed over the princess's head. Now it's up to the Koopas to keep her alive if they want to carry out their own agendas. Summary & Rating Change
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! How's it goin', friends, enemies (even if I have none), acquaintances! Welcome, welcome, welcome! To a series (series...series...) that was really supposed to be around in February...XP**

**Now let's hop to it.**

**Iggy: You rang?**

**No, I didn't call you -_-" Anyway, before I start off the story, basic stuff, gotta let ya know:**

**~Settings~**

**Peach Castle/Gardens**

**Dark Lands (You'll often see me call it the Koopa Kingdom XP)**

**Blooper Castle/Tides (or...Tile Pool)**

**~Characters~**

**•Ludwig Von Koopa: Age 25 (right now age 10)**

**•Lemmy Koopa: Age 23 (Age 8)**

**•Roy Koopa: Age 22 (Age 7)**

**•Wendy Koopa: Age 21 (Age 6)**

**•Iggy Koopa: Age 21 (Age 6)**

**•Morton Koopa Jr.: Age 20 (Age 5)**

**•Larry Koopa: Age 20 (Age 5)**

**•Prince Bowser Koopa Jr.: Age 19 (Age 4)**

**•Princess Raphadelia Tides: Age 18 (Age 3)**

**Obviously the latter is an OC, but one day someone from Nintendo will make this watery she-goddess ruler of the squids and aquatic life XD.**

**Onward! The narration is a little cheesy, but it gets a little chill towards the end of that chapter! So enjoy the first chapter of the new series: Home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character (exception Raphadelia) for Nintendo is too awesome to have their rights stolen XD. Also if you see any errors (it's be a little hard because I've been editing this for _months_) don't judge XP. I've had "Adventuress" in my user name misspelled for almost two years, so that tells you how bad I am at catching errors...**

**1-Up!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- B.J.'s Find**

Ah, what a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds sing, Chain-Chomps bark, and everything is peaceful in Peach Garden. Oh, but what's this?! Oh no, it looks as if Peach Garden has an intruder!

Little Bowser Junior, peeped over a rose hedge in Peach's garden. "The element of surprise..." He chuckled to himself. "Mario won't see what's comin' to 'im!"

He dodged from the sight of yet another passing Toad. "Woo..." He murmured. "That was a close one. Uh-oh!"

Another group of Toad's came rushing after the first one. "Hey Toad!" A purple Toad called to the red one.

"What is it, Purple Toad?" He asked.

"Princess Peach wants us down at the castle now! An unexpected visitor has arrived!" A yellow spotted Toad answered.

The red Toad hopped in surprise. "An unexpected visitor?! I haven't even rolled out the pink visitor's carpet!"

"No time for that, Toad! We've gotta get down there, now!" A blue specked Toad replied.

The legion of Toads immediately left the scene, allowing Bowser Jr. to appear from his hiding spot. "A visitor, eh? Hehehe, well if they're visiting the princess unannounced, they must be pretty important!" He grinned deviously and slithered after the Toad group.

* * *

"Oh my!" Princess Peach exclaimed. The princess raised a delicate hand up to her mouth as she slightly bent forward to gaze at something on the ground.

The group of Toads rushed in, just in time to see the mysterious visitor.

"Princess, I came as soon as I heard the news! What is it?" Toad asked.

The princess stepped aside so her wide gown no longer blocked the view of the visitor. "See for yourself."

A small toddler stood in the wake of the Toads. She waved, her medium-toned face slightly turning pink with embarrassment. "Hi!" She squealed excitedly.

"Uh...Princess, who is this?" Toad asked.

Princess Peach made an unsure motion. "I have no clue. This adorably small child was wandering throughout my garden this morning. Luckily, I found her before the Chain-Chomps did. I was just about to ask her of her name... Would mind telling us, sweetheart?"

The small child giggled and pointed towards something. "Koopa!" She called out excitedly.

"I beg your pardon?" Peach said utterly confused.

The toddler pointed again, looking up at the princess. "Koopa!" She giggled.

Peach slightly frowned. "Oh no, sweetheart, this is the Mushroom Kingdom. There aren't any Koopas here."

The little girl rolled her green eyes and waddled over to a nearby decorative table. Nearly stumbling in her red Mary Janes, the small toddle wobbled over to the table. Reaching down she grabbed hold of a scaly something and pulled, revealing Bowser Jr. "What the- Uh-oh..." He cowered at Princess Peach's stern look.

"Now what on earth are you doing here?" She demanded.

Bowser Jr. artfully grinned. "What are you talking about? I was never here!" The little Koopa snatched his tail from the little girl's grasp and ran off until he was out of sight.

"Shall we stop him, Princess?" Toad asked. Princess Peach folded her arms and shook her head. "The Chain-Chomp at the gate will stop him. Right now we need to figure out where this little one belongs. Now, I believe you were about to tell us your name."

The little girl was too focused on Bowser Jr.'s escape route to listen to the princess's question. "Koopa?" She asked.

Princess Peach shook her head. "Oh no, sweetheart, that Koopa is very naughty. He does bad things to this kingdom."

The girl's eyes widened in realization. "Blooper Kingdom!" She squeaked before running off too.

"Oh wait! The Bloopers aren't too keen of guests!" Peach sighed.

Toad approached the princess. "Shall we go after her?"

Princess Peach nodded. "She is indeed our responsibility. I will help you look as well."

* * *

The toddler girl was well on her way down the cobblestone path towards the gate whence she entered. Suddenly a shift in a nearby rose bush made her stop. Looking over curiously, the toddler hobbled over to the bush. Carefully taking a whiff of a flower, she closed her green eyes. When she opened them, the flower was no longer in sight. In fact, little Bowser Jr.'s devious grin took its place. "You're coming with me!" He laughed and easily grabbed the little girl.

The tiny tot disappeared just as Princess Peach and her Toads came into view. "Oh dear, I fear that if we don't find her, it will be too dark to look." The group doubled their efforts and passed by the hidden location of Bowser Koopa Junior and his captive.

"Haha, daft Princess Peach, the kid is mine!" Bowser Jr. laughed darkly and began making his way back to the garden.

The small Koopa and his captured prize dashed all the way back to the maze of Peach Garden. In the center rested Junior's get-away ride, the Koopa Clown Car. "Sit tight, and keep your hands in the cart at all times." Bowser Jr. teased.

The little girl giggled, triggering her short brown curls to tremor in rhythm of her laugh. "Okay, Koopa." She answered sweetly, as she climbed in the car with her captor.

"Wow, this was easier than I expected." The Koopa muttered to himself, before taking off.

* * *

Deep in the center of the volcanic atmosphere, a tall, dark castle stood on an island circled by a lava pool. On each tower top, a black flag waved in the heated waves: one with Bowser's emblem, and the other with Bowser Junior's.

The Koopa Clown Car drifted in the air disturbing the quiet, volcanic environment. Seven Koopas already waited patiently by the castle door, looking up at the Clown Car. "Wow! Look Bowser Jr.'s back!" the youngest of the group pointed.

"About time…I was starting to get bored…" the female of the group yawned.

The Clown Car came to a complete stop across from the bridge, and the little Koopa and toddler hopped out of it with ease.

"Oooh." The little toddler's eyes looked around in wonder.

"Hey, this ain't no road trip, girlie. You're being captured and brought back to the scariest kingdom of all kingdoms!" Bowser Jr. declared sinisterly. To Bowser Jr.'s displeasure, the little girl smiled brightly and eagerly nodded. "Oh boy…" He muttered before turning to the Koopalings. "Hey, you seven! Come help me lock this one away."

Lemmy bounced over eagerly and smirked at the younger Koopa. "Only if you say please…"

"Lemmy…" Bowser Jr. growled warningly.

"Okay…"

* * *

The little girl sat patiently in the cell of a tower the Koopalings chucked her in. Sighing impassively, she played with the frills of her red polka dotted dress. Her green eyes instantly darted up when she heard the return of the Koopas. Hopping to her feet she ran over to the bars of her prison.

Iggy looked at her curiously. "So...basically what you're telling us…Is that you captured this little girl, without finding out who she is?"

Bowser Jr.'s haughty grin turned into a frown of disappointment. "I guess I didn't think this one through."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just ask the brat who she is." She approached the bars and glared at the small tot. "Hey you, I wanna see some ID before we continue with this whole interrogation service."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Wendy O., we don't even have ID."

Wendy shot her older brother a dirty look before suspiciously eyeing the little girl. The child simply laughed and reached out to touch the slightly bigger Koopa.  
"That was a legitimate question that called for an answer!" Wendy snapped. The toddler girl only chuckled again, but this time answered. "My name is Deli'. I the princess!"

Iggy scoffed. "'I the princess'? Obviously someone isn't teaching this kid proper Koopalish." Ludwig turned his nose up, obviously aggravated. "Iggy, have you the sense of a six year old?"

Iggy sulked. "But, I am six…" Ludwig raised a claw to his chin and nodded. "Fair enough. The human child obviously hasn't an intellect level worthy of me, so of course she wouldn't be able to properly speak. However, her poorly put together phrase suggests she is a princess. But where is her crown?"

The Koopas all paid attention to the top of the little girl's head, where a crown of royalty was nowhere to be seen.

Roy crossed his arms. "Maybe she's stupid."

"Or maybe…" Wendy snapped her words at her older brother. "She's playing pretend." The demanding Koopa turned her attention back to Deli'. "Isn't that right, you little faker?"

Deli' blew a raspberry at Wendy. "I is a princess!" She opened her green satchel that seemed to be resting unnoticeably at her waist, and pulled out a small golden object. Placing it on her head she smirked arrogantly.

Bowser Jr. perked up at the sight of the crown. "Ha! I knew there was something about this little weasel!"

Morton Jr. shrugged in confusion. "What makes her a princess? What kingdom does she rule? Does she even rule over a kingdom? Didn't you say you found her in Peach Garden? Isn't Peach the ruler of that kingdom? Wait, is she even old enough to rule over a kingdom? Is there an age limit on that sort of thing? What age do you even have to be to-?"

Roy snarled at his younger brother. "Put a sock in it Morton Jr. or I'll stuff one in you myself!"

Morton Jr. growled back. "Oh yeah, Roy? I'd like to see you try! It's so on! Me and you! Let's go! Hit me with your best shot-…" The two went back and forth as Ludwig, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Larry, and Bowser Jr. curiously surrounded Deli'.

"You really think she's a really real princess, B.J.?" Larry asked. Bowser Jr. rubbed his hands together. "I bet you anything that any random toddler wouldn't be carrying around a weighted crown like that for nothin'! Just look at that gem!"

Wendy purred gazing at the white pearl admiringly. "Yeah, just look at how shiny it is…"

"Snap out of your girly desire mode for a second, Wendy, and focus on the task at hand." Junior growled. "Now, I believe that we are all thinking this, but I'm just gonna say it. What's my dad gonna say about the catch of the day?"

The ground suddenly pulsated violently from a bold roar occurring from down below.

"Don't say anything now, but I think that's the big boss himself!" Larry squeaked eagerly.

* * *

Bowser Jr. and his close allies raced down from the prison towers, to the castle's throne room. "Hello, father!" Bowser Jr. called out first. "Do I have a surprise for you!"

The larger Koopa tiredly dragged himself over to his throne and plopped down wearily. "What is it my number one Koopa?"

The small son hopped up on his father's lap, while his servants looked up at their king excitedly. "You'll never believe what I brought back home! But you have to guess!" Bowser Jr. chirped childishly.

Bowser groaned. "I dunno, Bowser Jr., another lava rock that looks like you?"

Bowser Jr. shook his head enthusiastically. "Nope guess again!"

"I'm tired, B.J., can we do this later?"

"I brought back a princess!"

The Koopa King rose to his feet, causing the smaller Koopa to fall off his father's lap and fall flat on his bottom. "Ow…" He muttered.

"You left the castle?!" Bowser demanded. "And Kamek wasn't there with you?!"

Bowser Jr. stamped a foot. "I don't need Kamek following me around like I'm four years old!"

"You are four." Bowser reminded his son crossly.

"Well, I was only out for a little while! I brought back a princess!"

"Princess Peach?" Bowser smirked proudly.

Bowser Jr. shuffled his foot on the ground. "Yeah, that would've been smart to bring her back as well…But no! I brought back a baby princess!"

"A baby? Of what kingdom?"

"That would've also been a good bit of information to find out…But I brought back a princess, so that's all that should matter, right? So we can easily overtake her kingdom and-"

Bowser cut his son off with a shake of his head. "No way, Bowser Junior. I will not take that chance. How do you know it's not just some kid from the Mushroom Kingdom playing dress-up?"

"I-I…Well, she had a crown. It looked real!" Junior argued.

Bowser shook his head again. "Put her back, we don't need any random whatevers around here, taking up space." With that said, the King Koopa left the throne room.

Bowser Jr. stomped down on the ground stubbornly. "Great! What a waste of time!"

Iggy snorted. "Told you."

"I didn't ask for your commentary, Iggy!" Bowser Jr. growled. "Now prepare the airships. We'll drop the brat off where I found her and snatch up Princess Peach in the process!"

Iggy readjusted his glasses. "No can do, Mr. Bossy Shell. The airships are still in ruins due to our recent fight with Mario and company."

Bowser Jr. threw a mini tantrum. "Grr….Fine! We'll take the Clown Car!"

Iggy shuffled his foot on the stone brick ground. "About that…I took the liberty of taking it in for repairs. I dismantled it completely and everything."

Ludwig made a face at his younger brother. "How?! You were with us the whole time!"

Iggy smirked. "Actually I did make a mad dash for the Car when we were coming down here to greet King Bowser. I've wanted to make modifications all week, so…I saw an opportunity and took it."

Larry glared at his older brother. "You really had time to do all of that in a three minute walk down here, but it takes you a month to fix eight airships?!"

Iggy shrugged. "It's a wacky world. "  
"I think the only thing wacky around here is you!" Wendy snarled. Iggy smiled. "Why, thank you Wendy O."

"Why I oughta-" girly Koopa was cut off when Bowser Jr. waved to get their attention. "Hey, there ain't no need to argue! We'll just walk back to the Kingdom of Fluffy Rainbows and Clouds!"

The Koopalings, well except for Lemmy, all groaned. "It's a long walk all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom…" Larry complained.

"How do we even know that this, supposed heir to a throne, is even from the Kingdom of 'Fluffy Rainbows and Clouds'?" Ludwig asked.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Who cares, we toss her and get ourselves a real princess! It's that simple!"

* * *

The Koopalings walked back up to the prison tower, only to find their prisoner missing. However, her cell was shut tight. "What the- Where is the little brat?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Here I am!" a voice squeaked from behind them, causing the kids to all jump.

"How did you escape your prison?" Ludwig demanded. "Those bars are made of the strongest steel in the Koopa Kingdom, not to mention it was locked!"

"I slip through." Deli' giggled.

The Koopas exchanged dumbfounded looks. "Looks like she's cleverer than we thought." Iggy put in observantly.

"It would appear that for once you are right. Alas, the dear child must be returned to her sanction." Ludwig falsely lamented.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this trip over with." Bowser Jr. grumbled.

"Oh yeah! Road trip! Wait I need a few minutes to refill my ball with air, and I'll be all set!" Lemmy announced as he bounced his way over to the staircase.

Wendy turned to her siblings. "If we hurry, we might make out of the castle just before he comes back!"

* * *

"Didn't you hear me when I was calling you back there?" Lemmy whined as he caught up with the group.

The others exchanged looks in false confusion. "No." "Don't think so." "I didn't hear nothin'." Were the replies the second eldest of the children received.

He huffed and continued after the group. "I couldn't find my pump so I just conjured up another ball with my scepter."

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Waste of magic..."

"Blooper!" The toddler suddenly shrilled.

"The logic in your statement is invalid. Please be more specific with you statements, or speak clearly when pronouncing your words." Iggy uttered electronically.

Deli' looked at Iggy curiously. "Blooper…" she spoke more slowly.

"I believe the deprived child, has uttered an incomprehensible statement." Ludwig sighed.

"You two are a couple of idiots." Wendy declared. "She said 'Blooper'. So obviously she's trying to tell us something about them. Now hush up and listen!"

Deli' smiled and spoke up again. "Blooper Kingdom."

"Blooper Kingdom? Do you mean the ocean or the Tile Pools?" Larry asked.

The little girl nodded, making Larry confused. "Alright, whatever that means…Maybe that's where she's from."

"She can't be from da Blooper Kingdom, ya moron! Humans don't live underwater!" Roy snapped.

"I never said she lived in the water! Maybe she lives near it." Larry speculated further.

"Is that where you're from, Deli'-belly? The Blooper Kingdom?" Lemmy asked sweetly. The girl nodded vigorously.

Junior frowned. "No way, I found her in the Mushroom Kingdom! Like fifty million miles away from the ocean!"

"Maybe she got lost?" Iggy hypothesized.

"I highly doubt that a child of her size would simply be wandering for miles and miles just to visit the Mushroom Kingdom." Ludwig exhaled uninterestedly. "Although, there could be another theory…Perhaps the child was dropped off there by a pipe?"

"You mean she took a wrong turn in one of the underwater pipes and ended up all the way in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Iggy griped.

"Well, it was a much more sensible reasoning than your simpleton idea of her getting 'lost'."

Iggy and Ludwig squared off. "You think you're such a brainiac, Ludwig! Well there's only room for one of us, and that's me!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Drop an anvil on my head?" Ludwig asked sarcastically.

Iggy thought for a moment. "That's actually not a bad idea, but no! I'm…I'm gonna do something…But I don't know what…so…Uh…Think fast!" Iggy whipped out his scepter and waved it, preparing to fire.

Ludwig did the same, but just before either could draw fire, Bowser Jr. intervened.

"Hey you dorks, I'm the only one around here who can have a bad temper! And my dad…and sometimes Roy…but that's not the point! We've got to finish out these orders, and finish them out now! So Dorky McEinstein, and Nerdy McGlasses! Put away the scepters and keep marching!" he demanded.

Silence filled the air between the Koopas, as the two brothers placed away their weapons and pouted.

Lemmy smiled brightly and hopped to the lead. "Hey, Iggy. How long does it take to get to the Blooper Kingdom?"

Iggy smirked proudly. "It takes exactly three days, twenty hours, fifteen minutes and eight seconds to arrive at Blooper Pools. However if we were to stop and take break, it'd possibly take up to a week. Save for the fact we have to get passed all the guards in Mushroom Kingdom, and the Cataquacks on Peach Beach."

"A week?!" the others chorused.

"Iggy, I could so-" Bowser Jr.'s threat was cut off, when Deli' squeaked in fear and pointed up ahead. She took shelter behind Bowser Jr., who contorted his face in confusion. Ignoring her actions, he looked up ahead and saw Iggy's giant Chain-Chomp snoring soundlessly. "It's just a Chain-Chomp you scaredy-cat." Bowser Jr. snorted.

As the group walked closer to the giant Chain-Chomp, a sudden snap of a twig alerted the pet's senses waking it up.

Bowser Jr. rounded on Morton Jr. "Nice going!"

"I thought you weren't afraid of Chain-Chomps Bowser Jr. Haha, what are you the scaredy-cat now? Or are you just being careful, because Iggy let's that thing bite whatever it can get its teeth on? Maybe you just don't like Chain-Chomps. I understand that, Ch-" the young Koopa went on and on as the group narrowly passed the big chained creature.

"Wow that was a close one. We almost got our shells ripped off our backs!" Morton Jr. continued.

"Nice way to phrase it, Morty." Lemmy muttered.

The tiny toddler didn't remove herself from behind Bowser Jr., as she feared the Chain-Chomp would get lose and come after her.

Wendy laughed harshly. "Looks like she's fond of B. Junior!"

"No, she's not, Wendy!" Bowser Jr. retaliated, as he pushed the tot away from him. "Now come on!"

* * *

**I for one, _love_ this chapter. It's adorably cute and cute-fully adorable. Bowser Jr. just pulls some random tot into a bush...no questions asked...just grabs her XD. Wow.**

**So I hope you enjoyed. Again if I have errors...yeah...Stay tuned and thanks for reading XD**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had this chapter for a while…but I had to contemplate on two things:**

** 1. ****If Ludwig should have a German accent**

** 2. ****If the Koopalings should be Bowser's children**

**My solution to both problems were difficult to decide on…so for every 'serious'-type fanfiction, Ludwig will not speak with a German accent, otherwise he will…**

**Two, I've read somewhere that the Koopalings are no longer Bowser's kids…so I'm like wow… My solution: they're adopted and are _like_ Bowser's kids… I mean seriously… you've got seven children running around for _you_, Bowser, to capture a princess you want to marry and steal her kingdom…and you expect them to accept a 'good job' and a pat on the shell? No, you are going to adopt them and love them…not as much as Junior – obviously – but to some extent!**

**Enough ranting, let's move on~**

**Before you read and go "wah?!" the fifteen year time-skip has already happened...so technically the first chapter wasn't even the first chapter...this is XD  
Disclaimer: I own not a soul in this chapter…exception being the sender of the letter of course**

**2-Up!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Toad Pigeon**

Dark clouds swirled over Bowser Castle as they had any other ordinary day. The stark gray castle loomed ominously in the center of the lava pools in silence. Deep in the darkness of the threatening-looking castle, eight Koopas trailed down a long passage way towards the fierce double-doors at the end.

"Wonder what the Boss wants from us today!" The smallest of the group hopped excitedly on his trusty yellow steed.

"I suppose it is another meeting of how we are going to unsuccessfully steal the Princess this time…" The third largest of the group uttered.

"Lighten up, Ludwig von Nerdington; da King has neva let us down before." The largest of the group spoke. Readjusting his sunglasses, he whacked his older brother mercilessly on his back, avoiding contact with his spikes.

Ludwig winced at his bully brother's harsh blow. "Thanks, Roy, way to conquer my doubts…"

The second smallest of the group, touched up his blue Mohawk as the group reached the doors. "How do I look, Wendy? I don't wanna go in there looking like you in front of King Dad."

The pink clad girl Koopa gave her disrespectful brother a well-deserved glare, before answering honestly. "Truthfully, Larry, you couldn't look any worse than you always do."

Larry smiled. "Aww thanks Wends." He purred as he pulled the handle of the right door and opened it for his siblings. "Gentlemen first."

The girl turned a deep shade of red before going through the double doors, but not without striking her younger sibling in the knee with her tail.

Through the doors, the Koopas respectfully kneeled before a large throne.

King Bowser, the fiery Koopa ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, sat proudly on his throne as his son and top seven (adopted) servants entered the throne room.

Nineteen year old, Bowser Jr. bowed before his father, his companions followed his actions. "Father, we have no reports of outside activity from the Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser smiled at this news. "Is that so?" He stood and began to pace in front of his son and minions. "So Mario just hopped off the face of the planet?"

Bowser Jr. eyed his father carefully. "Not entirely, it's just that he hasn't visited Princess Peach's castle in weeks. Probably off doing some heroic activity elsewhere." He spat out the last sentence bitterly.

King Bowser stopped in front of his son and nodded in approval. "Then we attack the castle and once again make an attempt of acquiring the kingdom. Iggy," he spoke directly to the tallest of the servants. "Begin making preparations with the airships, Ludwig-" The King was interrupted by a sudden appearance of a yellow pipe.

The king angrily roared at the interruption of his plan. "WHO DARES ENTER MY THRONE ROOM WITHOUT BEING SUMMONED?!"

A terrified squeak answered the king and a frightful Toad stepped out of the shadows. "Oh no…K-King…B-Bo-Bowser!" he stammered.

"A TOAD? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" King Bowser snapped.

The frightful mushroom head raised his hands over his large head as if to shield himself from the king's yelling. "I-I-I m-must've t-t-taken t-t-t-the wr-wr-wrong p-p-pipe!" he squealed.

"WRONG PIPE MY SPIKY SHELL! Roy, Morton! Search this lying spy!"

Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. eagerly approached the tiny Toad and shook the poor guy upside down. "Looks like he's got some sorta bag, King Bowser." Morton Jr. announced his find.

Twenty-five year old, Ludwig rolled his eyes and snatched the blue satchel from his brother's grasp. "Give me that!"

"Hey! You're messing with a mail-Toad's messenger bag! That's a federal offense in the Mushroom Kingdom!" the Toad squeaked boldly.

"Well we aren't in the Mushroom Kingdom, now are we?" Ludwig snapped, opening the bag cautiously.

A few letters addressed to random people were in the bag, but Ludwig paid no mind to them, however a letter addressed to a certain princess caught his eye. "King Bowser, I've found a letter addressed to Princess Peach."

"Well read it, you idiot!" Twenty-one year old, Wendy barked.

Ludwig ignored his sister's rude demand and carefully used a claw to rip the letter open. He smirked as he read it aloud. "'Dear Princess Peach, I am writing to inform you of my arrival today at your castle. It is crucial that I discuss the new appearance of my kingdom, blah blah blah, signed Princess Raphadelia'?" he muttered looking puzzled at the letter.

Bowser Jr. looked towards his father curiously. "A princess of a new kingdom?"

Bowser turned to the little Toad, who was still hanging upside down from Roy's grasp. "What is the meaning of this letter?" he snarled.

The Toad covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to stare at the Koopa King's terrifying face. "I-I don't know, man. I'm just the messenger! I knew I should've taken the left pipe…" he muttered to himself.

"But if ya did, we wouldn'ta found out about dis new princess." Roy jeered.

Twenty year old, Larry glared up at the Toad suspiciously. "Wait, where is this so called 'new kingdom'?"

Toad shivered fearfully. "I dunno, dude, I was just in the mail room when I found this letter in the urgent pile!"

Ludwig took a whiff of the letter curiously. "Definitely has a dainty princess smell on it…Wait, there's a hint of…ink…"

Wendy folded her arms. "Of course there is! What else is she gonna use to write the letter. Fire?!"

"Wendy, silence." Bowser Jr. commanded his friend. She huffed angrily and tapped her foot impatiently. "We're wasting our time…" she grumbled before shutting her snout.

"As I was saying…" Ludwig continued. "The ink, it kind of smells like…it comes from some creature… Blooper, I think."

"Blooper Kingdom?" Bowser Jr. thought aloud. "But father, if this so called Princess Raphadelia is the ruler of that kingdom…doesn't that mean the Gooper Blooper is now too old to rule over it…or even dead?"

Bowser pat his son proudly on his shell. "My son you are a genius. If that old Blooper is no longer fit to rule that kingdom, our sole truce is now terminated due to the presence of a new ruler. Bowser Jr., I want you to go down there and get as much information as you can. I don't want to invade the area without knowing all the facts." Bowser Jr. smiled and dashed out of the throne room.

The Koopa King turned to his fleeting mad scientist. "Iggy, prepare the airships for the capture. If B.J. comes back with all the right information I want to be prepared in case that red hatted fiend shows up."

Iggy readjusted his glasses and smirked. "Of course, your grisliness." The tall Koopa popped into his shell and glided out of the room.

King Bowser turned towards the terrified Toad and reached out a claw to pat his giant mushroom head. "Thanks for the telegram; you can tell your princess I received her message." He turned to Roy and Morton with authority. "Get rid of this little intruder. I don't want to see him anymore. Then make sure this never happens again."

Morton and Roy exchanged grins and nodded towards their boss. "Ya've got it King Bowsa!" Roy chimed.

"We'll get rid of the little nuisance, and any other that dare intrude on your castle! Because you're the boss King Bowser! You shout an order, we carry it out. No questions asked, because we love your gruesome leadership. No one like ya!" Morton went on as he and his brother left out of the throne room.

Bowser turned to his remaining servants. "Ludwig, Wendy, Lemmy, and Larry, I want you four to prepare for the capturing process. We leave once my son returns with more information."

Lemmy hopped up and down on his ball. "Aww, yeah! This is gonna be fun!"

"I agree." Ludwig agreed. "It has been a while since we've been out capturing an unwilling victim."

Larry led the way out of the throne room, happily hopping on his clawed fit. "That bratty princess won't know what hit her!"

Wendy admired her newly polished nails. "This should be interesting."

Bowser watched the last of his minions leave before returning to his throne, laughing maniacally. "It was about time we expanded our kingdom. Now is the perfect time to do so."

With a new sovereign coming into power, King Bowser had a chance to control the second largest kingdom on the planet: The Blooper Kingdom.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2! XD That was pretty good, especially loved when Larry and Wendy were insulting each other in the beginning…some bitter rivalry there, I suppose…**

**I don't really think I have anything to say except that Chapter 3 has to be kinda rewritten due to the fact that my computer crashed…seriously?! And every pre-made chapter I had... is wiped out DX**

**Not cool! Good thing the cell phone was invented...**

**So until…next Wednesday…or maybe Thursday….**

**Ciao!**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey-o! I know it's been a while, and I even missed a posting date…but in all truth…my ROTC ball had me all tied up, then math, chemistry, and English wanted to slap me in the face with….homework *shudders* and tests! DX **

**Anyway…yes indeed I have bumped up the rating to T…I just realized that a few chapters ahead…not okay for children under 13 to read…no curse words, just… I dunno…activities twenty-year-olds would do I guess… Not 'that' kind of stuff…but…it's hard to explain.**

**So this chapter…Will be long, to make up for the lateness…an estimate of 3,000 words XD…yeah…it could be longer, but I'm too tired…**

**So on with it!**

**3-Up!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mistress of Illusions**

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings gathered around the airship docks. "You know what guys; I don't think we should do a full-scale attack on Blooper Castle." The youngest Koopa suddenly announced.

"Whoa, what?" Larry whined. "Come on I've been wanting to take him out all week!"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Stop whining like a baby, Lares, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why we can't take out the airships." He then turned to B.J. and muttered bluntly. "Even though I spent _all_ night polishing up _all_ the engine parts, and even sharpening the delicious fangs on my airship… And you know I'm not a sculpture..."

Bowser Junior rolled his eyes and looked to Ludwig. "We should take the Clown Car, it'll be a lot quieter so we can keep this as calm and collected as possible."

"What's the sudden change, Junior? I thought you were loud and obnoxious, not quiet and stealthy." Wendy mocked.

"It isn't a request made by me, Wendy!" Bowser Jr. snapped. "Dad says we should keep it low key so we don't alert _anyone_."

Morton rolled his eyes as the group began to follow Junior to the Clown Car. "That's stupid, why do we need to keep 'low key'? I like being loud and rowdy and bursting in on people's privacy. What makes this princess so special that she shouldn't be disturbed? Is she like some kind of secret ninja and will put up a fight? Is she faint of heart and could die at the sight of us? Does she have a trip cord that will alert Mario to come after us? Eh, not like _I'm_ afraid Mario. "

"Yeah, that…" Bowser Jr. trailed off. "Let's just get the Clown Car."

* * *

"Wendy get your ugly butt outta my face!" Larry snarled at his older sister. "Then get your ugly face away from my butt!" The older girl snapped.

"Junior, are we there yet?" Lemmy asked. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-"

The tiny Koopaling's questions were cut off by a sharp squeal of pain. "Shuddap will yah? No one wants to hear your squawkin' the entire ride!" Roy snapped.

"That's weird; normally you'd say that to me, Roy. But I guess since Lemmy is immature, he does it on purpose, but me? I can't help it. I've got so much to say, but does anyone listen? No, of course not, because you think I talk so much and there's no point to it. 'It's just endless rambling', Wendy always says. Well, it's not! If you just listen to me, maybe I have some key tips to give out. Like maybe I know the secret location to some buried treasure-"

"Morton if you knew the whereabouts of hidden riches, no one would have the time in their day to heed you long enough to discover its location." Ludwig murmured.

"He's got a point. Another key point he's managed to miss is the fact that no one would care. Simply because we don't need treasures," Iggy giggled, "especially since we have SCIENCE!"

"I swear no matter how old you guys get, you'll always ACT LIKE CHILDREN!" Bowser Jr. roared over all the commotion in the compacted Clown Car.

"Hey, B.J when do we get to this 'Blooper Castle'?" Larry asked, squeezing his way next to his younger brother.

"Right about now, Larry," Junior motioned out to the vast sandy beaches of Peach Beach. But a little bit out further, the beaches ended to an endless ocean of water. "Welcome, my impatient siblings, to Blooper Tides."

"Nice introductory, Junior!" Lemmy cheered.

"Thanks, I worked on it all night." The youngest Koopa murmured.

"If this is Blooper Tides where the heck is the castle?" Wendy demanded.

"Oh that's the best part of it all. Wendy. If you shut up long enough I can explain how this works." Junior snapped.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh~" Lemmy and Iggy chorused. "Wendy just got told…"

"Whatever!" Wendy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now, if you look closer you can see an empty island. But is it really empty? Let's find out, shall we?" The youngest parked the Clown Car a little way away from the water's edge on the island's shore.

Being the first to climb out of the compressed Car, Bowser Junior inhaled deeply, finally able to breath without someone's tail, shell, foot, or whatever body part making him feel claustrophobic.

"Alright, Bowser the Second, what exactly is it that you're trying to reveal to us about this castle?" Ludwig asked disinterestedly.

The younger Koopa simply chuckled and motioned them all forward without another word. "Not a single guard on this island. Not a single one, unless you include the seven Porcupuffers swimming in the water… But what's this?" The Junior plucked up a pebble on the ground and tossed it into the open air.

"Well…we now know for sure that there are two crazies in this family…" Larry mumbled.

However, not only moments after Junior hocked the stone into the air, it bounced back.

"An invisible force field! Junior I love you for a thousand years!" Iggy squealed.

"No wonder this princess has gone on for years without anyone hearing a breath of her. This castle must be equipped with various other deceptions and artifices to keep her protected." Ludwig determined.

"Problem evaluated, solution calculated! Results: Bowser Junior is the best adoptive brother in the entire universe!" Iggy giggled.

"You're not so bad, yourself, Iggy. Right, now who wants to capture a princess and bring her back to a proud father?" Bowser grinned showing off his signature fang.

The Koopalings cheered as they pulled their scepters one by one. "Alright then, let's tear down this force field.

* * *

Inside the castle, the walls began to quake from a sudden exterior attack. Resting peacefully on a Clampy beanbag chair, a girl sporting a frilly red ball gown, shot up from her book.

"Whoa, sounds like platonic shifting! Or is that plate tectonics? I was never good at science anyway…" she murmured. Attempting to rise to her feet in her simple flat-bottomed boots, she shakily made it over to a desk.

She huffed and reached over to a mannequin head; atop the head, a twenty-four karat crown rest peacefully, its single pearl gem glistening from the light.

Placing it on her head she turned to the window, to peek outside. Her eyes widened as she witnessed eight Koopas outside of the castle launching a ruthless assault. But that's not what caught her attention. "Whoa…I've got…visitors!" she squealed. "I'd better prepare for a magnificent entrance…" With that she ran out of the marine themed room.

* * *

The Koopalings stuck close with their younger brother as they entered the castle.

"Wow, is everything around here made outta sand?" Lemmy asked no one.

Indeed everywhere one would look, sand pillars, sand stairwells, sand couches, sand television, sand doors…sand, sand, and even more…sand.

The sand castle of Blooper Pools, was completely silent and still. No one but the intruding Koopas made a sound.

"So where the heck is everyone? The servants, the guards, the _princess_?" Larry demanded. "This castle is empty, B.J."

"I can tell Larry…" The younger Koopa growled. "Which is what I don't understand, it's supposed to be impossible for her to leave…"

"Wha-?" Wendy's question was cut off by the sudden sound of and intercom.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the one and only Castle of Illusions located directly in the center of the Blooper Tides territory! As princess it is my duty to make sure everyone has a safe and fun experience while visiting. Dels out!"

"Whoa, who was that?" Lemmy chortled. "I like her…"

"Aw, I like you too, cutie." A voice rang behind them.

The Koopas turned around and faced a tall girl wearing a red ball gown topped with a pearl encrusted crown.

"Whoa!" Lemmy squeaked, jolting in shock. "Where did you come from?!"

"Doesn't matter let's just bag the princess and get outta here!" Larry snapped. He immediately lashed out for the girl, but before he could grab hold of her she disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"GAH!" Larry snarled in anguish.

"Another trickery from this mystery." Iggy giggled. "It appears to be a fake. Ludwig knows a lot about duplicating spells…where is he anyway?"

Junior shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Iggs; he's busy with a special task. Let's just find out where this real 'mistress of trickery' is. But be on the lookout for another one of those dummy damsels."

The Koopalings nodded and spread out in search of their claim.

Iggy and Lemmy stuck together, wandering the western side of the citadel. Sand pillars stretched around them in the corridor they were walking in. A vast, elegant room spread beyond the pillars on both sides of the small hall.

"Must be the ballroom…" Iggy murmured to his older brother.

"Ballroom? Where are the balls?" Lemmy giggled.

Iggy snickered along with his brother too, but another voice joined in with him as well.

"I get that. Seeing that you roll around on that cute yellow ball, you were probably expecting the ball room to be full of…balls. Ha-ha." The voice giggled.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Lemmy turned around, only to come face-to-face with the girl who they were after.

"The princess!" The two chorused.

"Uh-oh…" The girl turned on the heel of her boots and headed straight for the hall doorway.

"No way will she get away from us this time!" Iggy growled, running faster.

Finally the poor dame made it to the doorway, but only to have Iggy right on the hem of her dress…Well, at first anyway. Before the Koopaling could grab her, he rammed snout-first into a door. "OW! My snout!" Iggy cried out, holding his throbbing nose.

"You gonna be okay?" Lemmy asked nervously.

"Yeah….It's just gonna be sore… But not as sore as that princess is gonna be when I get back at her for it!" he snarled. "Where the heck did it come from anyway?" he murmured as he and his brother went on.

* * *

Roy and Morton worked alongside each other, as their own team, in search of the real princess in the living room.

Morton held his hands up to his mouth and whistled. "Here, princey, princey, princey, princess! Come on out-!"

"So we can pound you into a million girly bits!" Roy snarled punching a fist into his hand.

Morton turned to his older brother and shrugged. "You think she's even here? I mean what if the one talkin' on that loud voice thingy was a dummy too? Maybe she died a long time ago? You think this is why we used a stealthy approach, because the girl is crazy good at confusin' people?"

Roy rolled his eyes and waited a good while for Morton to stop his conversation. When the younger Koopa finally stopped to take a breath, Roy cut in. "I dunno Mort, why don'tcha keep talkin' an' scare her off!"

"What am I some kind Birdo? I don't know about you, but making loud sounds don't startle me!"

The two Koopaling brothers looked up. A large, expensive-looking chandelier hung above their heads. On the thin wire that it suspended from, a girl was carelessly clinging to. She simply touched a foot on one of the spindles that held group of beaded pearls.

"This was a gift from my uncle; he had Cooligans install this baby on my sixteenth birthday. Too bad he doesn't visit me often, seeing that he'd rather remain trying to keep brats out of our kingdom. Mainly the Mario Bros. Surely you Koopas know him, Big Blooper, really big squid guy…"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Gee, I dunno. Morty yah know any giant fish by chance?"

"Nah, but I do know one senseless little princess who is about to be ground pounded to the ground!"

"Yah stole the words right outta my mouth!" Roy flashed a fang-filled, devious grin up at the girl, making her look really worried.

The two began to cause their seismic assault to knock the princess from the chandelier. Surprisingly, it worked, with one condition…

As the girl fell, she dissolved in a wisp of smoke, but that wasn't what caused the two Koopalings to shake in fear. The heavy-set pearl-glass chandelier fell along with her, threatening to shatter on the two exposed Koopas.

* * *

Wendy and Larry strode along the castle, hardly paying any mind to their surroundings until they stumbled upon a magnificent pool room.

"Well would you look at the _size_ of that thing!" Larry gasped.

Wendy smirked as she checked out her reflection in the crystal clear, blue water. "Oh yes, when we do capture this princess, I'm going to take over this land and claim this castle as my own."

Larry's growl interrupted her thoughts. "There she is again!"

"Hold it right there!" Another voice that belonged to neither, the princess, Larry, or Wendy shouted.

Ludwig Von Koopa rushed up behind his younger siblings, panting slightly to catch his breath.

"Ludwig!" Larry cheered. "Where've ya been?"

"Destroying decoys…" He huffed half-heartedly. "But this one, _she's_ the real princess."

"Alright! Then what are we waiting for, let's-" "Wait." Ludwig muttered, cutting his brother off. "She's extremely tricky, even trickier than those Mario Bros. We have to play this out coolly and with meticulous skill. I'll take care of this one, you just be ready to rope her on cue."

Wendy and Larry stubbornly huffed at their brother's order, but complied.

The princess, who was on the other side of the pool smiled curiously at the Koopas, before twirling in a flashy way. As she stopped, her old ball gown was replaced by a sequined mermaid dress, which actually resembled a mermaid's tail and body…

With a flip of her, now extremely curled hair, she dived deep into the pool.

Ludwig snarled and dived down into the deep waters.

"Good luck." Wendy murmured with a simper. "You'll definitely need it, you overly cocky jerk…"

* * *

Ludwig dived deep down into the pool, in search of the dame his father was intent on the capture of. _Where are you, you sneaky little-_

His thoughts were cut off, when the flash of a shimmering object caught his eye. He glared intensely through the water, when the dame popped up in front of him.

The instant before pulling his scepter, was the instant the girl took her chance. A sweet tender pair of lips met the Koopa's, making him feel airy and light-headed.

Larry and Wendy sat down on the shore, dully gazing at the water's surface, when the spikes of their brother's shell broke it.

"Ludwig!" The two chorused as they jumped into the chilled pool.

A light giggle filled the pool area, making the younger Koopalings shiver. "This girl is crazy…" Larry muttered to his elder sister.

"You said it….Ludwig?" She whispered to her older brother softly. The two managed to drag him onto shore, where they discovered the eldest was completely dazed.

"What's wrong with him?" Larry asked.

"Dunno, but that brat is really starting to get on my nerves!" Wendy snarled. "Time for us to have a little chat! Girl-to-girl!"

With that the female Koopa plopped into the water. The aquatic atmosphere shimmered, enticing the girl Koopa to have a desire to own the island even more. _Wow_, was all she could think, before the water torrents shifted.

Wendy focused back on the task at hand, when an enormous shadow loomed over her. The air young Wendy held inside of her mouth, suddenly rushed out along with a scream. A giant red-scaled Porcupuffer angrily bore down on her.

Wendy's blue eyes widened and she rapidly bolted for the shore. Gasping for breath, Wendy lied down next to her older brother completely exhausted. Larry sneered at the trembling form of his sister next to Ludwig.

"Ha! Looks like you couldn't do it either. It's time to call in a professional!" He rose up to his feet and went to the water's edge.

"See ya later, loser!"

Moments after he entered the water, surface burst and a very hurt Larry Koopa landed on the shore.

"Hmph, looks like the professional just got outdone by an amateur." Wendy teased.

"NOT FUNNY, WENDY! THAT SPINELESS, COWARD OF A PRINCESS KICKED ME IN THE FACE!"

This made Wendy laugh even harder. "You…y-you…." She gasped for air, but failed to continue her phrase.

Larry snarled but turned his attention to his wounded snout and fangs. "I think my fangs are loose….Ooooooh, when I get my hands on that girl-"

"No need, Larry. As usual, Bowser Junior has come to bail you guys out." Junior grumbled entering the pool area angrily. Following close behind him, Lemmy, Roy, Morton, and Iggy were looking defeated and demoralized.

"It appears that I have to do everything myself…Well fine, Larry, Wendy get Ludwig and get as far away from the pool's edge as possible."

"Silly Koopas, princesses are for princes!" A faint chuckle sounded from the pool, as the princess-mermaid watched the Koopas from her spot on the other side of the pool. She chuckled and sunk back down into the water.

Bowser Junior smirked and shook his head. "Well I guess you're in luck, because you, princess, are about to be mine." Junior acquired a small remote control from his shell and pressed down a few of its buttons. "And now we will have ourselves a princess in five. Four. Three. Two."

Suddenly the room seemed to detonate; water from the pool shot straight up to the ceiling, and filled the entire area.

The Koopalings all struggled to keep their balance as the water flooded around their scaly feet.

Bowser Junior smirked at the sight before him. "And that, my dear friends, is how you capture a princess."

A very hurt, bruised, and battered girl in a sequined mermaid dress lied still on the shore, next to the pool.

* * *

**Mega ouch! Geez, Junior, don't you know how to treat a lady? Well, I think I should probably ask the eldest of the Koopalings, at least he doesn't blow up people!**

**Junior: Not my problem, she wanted to be difficult, so I punished her.**

**Well, we know who's gonna be a ruthless king like his dad.**

**Junior: Thanks…**

**Sadistic pyscho…-_-"…anyhow, I am finalizing the last finishing touches of the remainder of the series, and will be posting on a somewhat normal Thursday/Friday basis…(That is if I don't have any other ROTC biz to take care of…) I think that about sums it up…**

**Until Next Chapter!**

**Ciao**

**~Raphadelia the Adventuress**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again, it's yet another Thursday, and yet another chapter. Here in this chapter we experience the aftermath of the capturing…nothing really big…Just Junior being all peeved about what happened, and Kamek makes an appearance. Other than that…the next update with be Friday… (I already finished Chapter Five, all that's left is editing)**

**Anyhow, I am sorry for errors, my eyes aren't good at catching them… XD And disclaimer: I own no one but the princess…**

**4-Up! (Man by the end of this series, you guys are gonna have a lot of extra lives XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Do**

"You can't expect _all_ of us to fit in the Clown Car, with a spaced out Ludwig and a half-dead princess, do you?" Wendy whined.

After binding the princess's arms, hands and legs, the elite team treaded back outside. Ludwig, as Wendy said, was indeed not in a condition to be flying in such a 'cramped space'.

"I love you…" The blue-haired genius mooned over Iggy, while being supported by the geeky Koopa and his light blue-haired counterpart.

The green-haired Koopaling shuddered. "When I thought I'd hear those words, it'd come from a hot babe from Soda Jungle…or a psychotic ex-girlfriend…not from my arrogant older brother…"

Larry rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try figuring out what's wrong with him while he's going coo-coo for you?"

"Maybe I will." Iggy growled taking a step towards Larry.

"Then do it." The younger brother came forward in the same challenging stance.

"On my own time!" Iggy snarled, now about an inch away from Larry.

"Why not now?" Larry countered.

"Because, I'm busy-"

"Either both of you shut up, or I let Roy toss you into the water with those Porcupuffers!" Junior shouted.

His words rang in the still oceanic air; the only thing that could be heard was the splashing of the eager Cheep-Cheep hybrids.

"That's what I thought. Now I know everyone is really mad, soaking wet, and tired. Well I am too! But I promise you'll get your chance to take a swing at the girl the minute Dad gives the say so." Junior let out a deep breath before looking up at the sky. "Now, I've already called Kamek, and he's sending over the airship-" Cheers of relief coursed through the group, as their younger adoptive brother said the words, "-and I'm going to be flying the Car back to the castle. No one and I mean _no one_ will lay a single claw on that girl…and once we conquer this pathetic kingdom…you can rip her apart all ya want…" He muttered taking off towards the Clown Car.

Everyone, especially Roy, was happy to receive consent to get their fair share of revenge. However, little Lemmy Koopa turned to the princess, worried for her well-being. She rested painfully in Roy's grasp, her breathing shallow, medium-toned skin harshly burned in some places, and she had a reasonably sized cut, bleeding somewhere from her side.

"You guys really think that the princess deserves to be…_beaten_ after all the trouble we just caused her?" He asked nervously.

"You did not just ask that!" Wendy groaned.

"She tried ta crush me and Mort!" Roy growled.

"She kicked me…IN THE FACE!" Larry added.

"Not to mention, the screwy dame slammed a door in _my_ face!" Iggy exclaimed. "I'm still not sure where it came from…"

"But…when we first entered her castle…she said we were supposed to have fun-"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Wendy hissed. "How the heck was any of that _fun_? She tried to _kill_ us!"

Lemmy shuffled his foot on his ball. "I know… It's just…never mind… It was a stupid question."

"Yeah it was!" Morton grumbled. "And I thought Iggy was the one who asked stupid questions. Well come to think of it, Iggy hasn't asked a stupid question since he was six, so I guess that just leaves you. Then again, you are a little immature, and don't take things too seriously. Should we have taken this mission more seriously? Well that's kind of ironic seeing that we don't really take time to stop and take anything seriously, especially when we go off to capture Peach. You think King Bowser wants us to capture Princess Peach next since Princess Raphadelia is a little too young for him to marry? Why do you think we captured this princess in the first place? Isn't she a little young, I mean she looks younger than us…Maybe Dad is into younger girls now, or maybe he's gonna have Junior marry her so when he becomes King, she'll be Queen. Or may-"

"Wait, Morton, stop rambling… I think… You just gave me an idea…" Larry murmured. Before the second youngest could finish his theory, the rumbling of Bowser's airship – A.K.A. the Doomship – appeared in the sky.

"All aboard, the King Bowser Express!" Iggy called out, racing ahead of the others.

The remaining Koopalings – minus Ludwig – exchanged exasperated looks, and followed their hyper brother.

* * *

Iggy giddily exited the aircraft, the minute it touched ground. "Home sweet home!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Master Ignatius." Kamek murmured from behind him. "Please lower your voice, it may not dwell well on you in the future if you disturb King Bowser's meeting."

"King Dad's in a meeting?" Larry asked curiously.

Kamek simply nodded. "Yes, now bring Master Ludwig and Lady Raphadelia to the Infirmary Wing, and I will look over their wounds."

* * *

Kamek and the rest of the Koopalings gathered somberly in the medical wing staring at the dazed form in front of them.

Ludwig Von Koopa was laid in a cot, unable to focus on his family and caretaker who surrounded him.

"You think he'll be okay, Kamek?" Lemmy inquired of the elder.

The aging MagiKoopa sighed and ran a hand over the first-born Koopaling's sweating forehead. "He will be fine…as long as we keep him away from the princess."

"Why?" Morton questioned, turning to see the princess resting in a cot on the other side of the room. "Does she have a disease? Is it contagious? Will we all get infected? Is it like rabies? No, you can't inhale rabies. You get it from being bitten by something that has rabies, right? Like a vampire or werewolf bite? Maybe-"

"I beg for pardon, Master Morton, but I must interrupt. Your brother is suffering the side effects of an ancient curse known as: Siren's Kiss."

Iggy snorted with laughter. "Siren's Kiss… Not to burst your bubble Kamek, but that's nothing but an old wife's tale."

Larry rolled his eyes and turned to Kamek. "What's the deal with the Sirens?"

Kamek sighed. "I'm more than sure that 'Sirens' are nonexistent, Master Lawrence, but the princess did leave Master Ludwig with the symptoms. Just know he must stay away from the princess…Or else his…" The old Koopa coughed. "…mating instincts will kick in…Fairly harshly, I'm afraid."

"Whoa…" The boys all chorused.

"Well you can't blame him…" Roy chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, this princess is actually hot." Lemmy added.

"Unlike Peach, who's mega blonde." Iggy put in bitterly.

"And a total ditz…" Larry snickered.

"But Peach isn't that bad. She's actually-"

Wendy held up a claw interrupting Morton. "Let's cut off the peanut gallery before it gets out of hand. Kamek, how exactly do we cure the stupid curse, or whatever?"

"Time, Mistress Wendolyn. Only time..." Kamek murmured and drawn the curtains closed around Ludwig, who continued to struggle with his 'in heat' episode.

"However…the princess…" The elder murmured as he trailed over to the frail girl. "Is another matter…She pales with injury, but there is…a certain aura of magic lodged in the cavity of her chest allowing her to heal at an unnatural rate."

"A wha…" Lemmy voiced, obviously confused.

Kamek shook his head and waved his wand over the princess's chest; the tip turned from white to pale blue, then bright pink. "I believe there is something about this princess that is certainly uncommon of most humans, besides her being a hybrid of Cheep-Cheep and Blooper. I believe that no matter what remedies I conjure up, none could heal her. In other words, she is always decaying."

"Wait, are you saying that no matter what you give her she's dying anyway?" Larry asked.

"Precisely, Master Lawrence."

"Pfft, well duh Kamek!" Iggy rolled his eyes. "Everyone's already dying the moment they're born."

"What I mean, Master Ignatius, is that this particular princess you've captured is drowning as we speak."

The room was quiet, as the Koopalings tried to register what was said. Soon the silence was broken, by the entrance of King Bowser himself, and his youngest son, Bowser Junior.

Kamek bowed respectfully at the arrival of the two sovereigns, before motioning them both towards the weary princess. "Her wounds seem to be self-healing, King Bowser. It will not be long before she comes to."

The sovereign gave a grunt of approval before retreating back to the door. "The moment she wakes up, everyone in the throne room."

The Koopalings exchanged glances of excitement as they already knew what the meeting was to be about.

* * *

"Alright! Alright! I'm moving! Cheep-Cheep scales and Cooligan bills, you wanna be a little gentler with the merchandise here, I _am_ a princess!"

Larry Koopa smirked as he kicked the princess forward once again. "That's for kicking me in the face!" he snarled.

Six Koopalings, one MagiKoopa, and a princess all traveled through the halls of Bowser Castle to attend the meeting in the Throne Room.

The princess, despite her swiftly healed wounds, was still in immense pain, limping along to keep up with her captors, while still in bondage.

"If only I could be untied from these stupid ropes, maybe I could move faster!" The princess said aloud.

Lemmy shrugged as he rolled beside the damsel. "I would love to untie you princess, but I really don't think my brothers…and sister… would appreciate that. If it helps any, you don't look like you've been blown up anymore."

The dame offered a genuine smile, before she was rudely kicked in the rump again.

Finally the group came to a halt at the giant double doors of the throne room. Larry scrambled to the front, excited to hear his father's sentence for the poor princess. Despite being about to meet the scariest Koopa in all the lands, the princess was surprisingly calm, carefree even. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Lemmy, as he himself felt calm as well. _Well if the princess can be brave, what's to say that everything won't be okay?_

Upon entering the room, each Koopaling respectfully bowed to the King before taking a knee before the throne, leaving the princess to be sided by Kamek.

King Bowser simply motioned his youngest son, who was standing by his father's throne, forward. "I have decided that the fate of the princess will lie in the claws of Junior."

_Of course_, Larry growled in his mind. _But at least Junior would let us sink our claws into her_.

The young prince approached the princess cautiously, apparently speculating her further, until finally, "I've reached my decision, Father. I will conquer the Isle and claim the Blooper Kingdom as my own. As for the princess… I believe Karma is a b-"

"Wait!" The princess interrupted. "Uh, sorry, Your Holiness, or Highness or whatever, but there is a slight flaw in this beautiful plan of yours."

Despite the slight shock on Junior's face, he let the princess continue. _This should be interesting…_

"Yeah, well, you've got me, bla bla bla, but my kingdom? Technically…it still belongs to dear old Daddy, which you do have an allied contract with…"

"Wait, what?!" Larry and Junior chorused.

Lemmy tried to hide his smile. _I guess this princess is pretty good…I like her already…_

King Bowser rose up from his throne in a fiery rage. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

The roar hardly shook the princess from her standing point. "Oh it's _real_ simple, sir. You see I'm only eighteen and in my kingdom, we don't exactly inherit the whole lot until we're nineteen… Maybe if you tried again in about…say…nine months?"

"NINE MONTHS?!" This new information infuriated the Koopa King even more. Smoke began to puff out of his nostrils, until Kamek came over to him worriedly. "Sire, remember your blood pressure…"

The princess meekly smiled and began to back away, only to find her path blocked by Roy. The bullying Koopa easily snatched her up and brought her up to his face. "You messin' wit da King's blood pressure is not good for ya, or him… But I can fix da problem easy." He raised his fist, ready to strike the princess before Iggy stopped him. "Wait Roy! Maybe, there's another way around this whole, Gooper Blooper situation."

"Besides me poundin' the day lights outta dis girl, what otha solution could there be?"

"Well it's an old medieval process, that normally follows through with the goodie goodies, but if Bowser Junior _married_ the princess, he could automatically inherit the kingdom, and the rights."

Junior scowled at the princess. "Take Miss Fishy Illusion girl and lock her up! Don't even let light of day reach her until these nine months are up!"

* * *

**Well dang….that's all I can really say. Ludwig is in a very…interesting…predicament, and Junior and King Bowser are on fire… Things are not looking up for the princess… How will this all play out? Will Bowser Junior decide if he wants to take the short cut and marry the princess? Or will they wait it out for nine months? Or maybe they'll risk starting a war, execute the girl and take over the small island anyway? In my opinion that last one would be an awful military strategy…Because having only one base behind enemy lines…hehe, may as well say bye-bye to Koopas…**

**Oh and I wrote this last month...so the exact time is eight months...not nine...Another thing...I have nothing against blondes...just Peach...I can't stand that whiny brat...**

**So, until next time, yes?**

**Ciao!**

**~rApHAdELIa ThE adVEnTUrESs**


End file.
